Talk:Lord Varney
Very easy duo WHM90/RDM45 + DRG90/SAM45 Atma of Allure+Ambition Briga Gilgamesh~ ---- Solo Strategy Soloable by NIN90/RDM45 Keep baraero, Phalanx, Stoneskin, Shell 2, and refresh up. Use atma of vicissitude for regen and Magic Def. Bonus and Atma of razed ruins for more damage. Rolanberry pie for food and echo drops for silence. He's pretty easy to kill, and not much overall health. Aeroga IV is the only threat try to kep full buffs up for this and heal yourself asap after it hits. --Patriclis Easy solo fight for DNC/NIN his aga's never hit me harder then 1280 damage. Used VV + RR + GH and just spammed Evisceration and healed whenever was needed, fight took 7 minutes. NIN90/DNC45 can also solo using RR VV and Cloak and Dagger atma, with moderate haste and evasion gear I was going back to back with just Ni shadows the only real danger is Aeroga IV which can mess up your timers and if combined with an ill timed tp move such as Wings of Gehenna you could potentially wipe, I got dangerously low at one point but managed to recover with a Lucid Potion III. Redpheonix 20:21, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Duo Strategy Easily duo'd with a 85DRK/NIN and 85RDM/NIN. Come prepared with echo drops and temp items. DRK had level 85 Apocalypse (though it's curative properties do not work, Varney is undead), and defensive Atmas work well here. Our DRK personally used Vicissitude and Stronghold, allowing for large boosts to defense and magic defense, as well as a 30 HP/tick regen. RDM used Heavens (refresh) and Impregnable Tower (magic accuracy for enfeebles). Simple straight tank with the DRK. Keep Haste, Phalanx II, Pro/Shell on him at all times. Attempt to stun Aeroga IV, as it's his only real damaging attack. RDM should keep Slow II, Paralyze II, and Addle on Varney at all times. DoT such as Poison II and Bio II will work well here, also. Took him down easily in about 15 minutes. RDM used a single Lucid Ether, and never had to Convert. Sovereign and Donoven of Diabolos Sovereignffxi 21:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- PLEASE SOMEONE EDIT THIS -- SPAWNS AT G-10 Possibly level 100 based on solo fight Definately not level 100... trioed it a couple of mins ago with: NIN/WAR, RDM/NIN, BLM/RDM. NIN tank in full eva gear and Yonin, RDM debuff and BLM did smaller nukes after hate was established. Was a bit rough a few times when aeroga got through + 1-2 attacks and BLM died 2 times but made it. Fight took 25 mins or so. Pretty sure it isn't true sight or sound. I walked right behind him (to take a picture) and walked fairly close in front of him. I didn't go test true sight out, but he definitely doesn't have a far range if he is. Spawns at that middle island by the bats. --Defiledsickness Added drops from screenshot: http://www.gwcdn.com/albums/images/4c89bedce5336e4435000675.jpg --Jhubsch 21:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) It's true something. While fighting Bukhis, Lethal triclip dispelled out PLD's cruor buffs. They went back to camp to rebuff, came back with sneak and invis, and aggroed our tank at full HP. May be short radius, but definitely True something. --Dracko 23:30, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Not going to edit front page, but he definetly dont hit for 600+ (verification tag added). He hit me for 300-400 as an unbuffed NIN85/DNC42. Providing screenshot. ~-~Zanno~-~ 11:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) He cast Aero 4 on my 80pld for 700dmg. Wasnt ready for him, neither was our alliance that fell fairly quick to him. A mnk actually held him for a long time, however. Also cast Aeroga 4. ---- Key item Imbrued Vampyr Fang confirmed drop. ~-~Zanno~-~ 21:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Magnus sword Dont know if this can relate but maybe someone can correct me where I am wrong. My group just drilled this guy 2 times back to back and magnus dropped both times yes we did trigger !! grellow both times seals seem random first kill 3 blm 1 drk second kill 3 drk both times sword was present in drops. After reading that the monster cast only wind spells, I was surprised to find no mention of a solo on BST using DipperYuly. I successfully soloed it as BST90/DNC45, using 3 Yuly's, 17 Pet Food Zetas, and a lot of patience. Quite simple, if expensive. --BobTheGreat 13:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC). Easy solo by 90 NIN/DNC full evasion set, Atmas: Apocalypse, Gnarled Horn, Verocious Violet. Used 1 potion during the whole fight which only took about 10 minutes. Summoner solo Fairly easy solo for SMN, though it took longer than I usually like. Pulled it southeast and just kited through the corridor that leads to the open space with conflux/martello #5. Used Minikin/Razed Ruin/Ducal Guard, everything Varney does is wind based, so Garuda works very well against it. Including nukes/TP moves, Varney's strongest hit on Garuda did 90 damage, so a single summon can last quite long, especially if you have Healing Salves and/or are using Whispering Wind. Predator Claws ranged from ~1000 to ~3000 damage. Remember, Varney moves very fast, so give yourself a ton a room when you need to resummon. Recommended subjob is WHM or SCH, to Erase if/when you get hit by Graviga, though I did it as /RDM without a problem. Bring Echo Drops, as Silencega has a long range.--KodoReturns Just a quick one about the KI drop it says on main page it cannot be obtained from gold sturdy pyxis this is incorrect as ive seen it drop in big gold pyxis several times farming my DNC feet SMN99/WHM49 Easy solo using Garuda MC/DG/MM just pull to the narrow path above, like heading to Flux 00, and just sit back throwing in PC when timer is up. Took 20-30mins each kil, never in any danger. Used WW once during 5 fights. -- Wolfjorg Bahumut. Key item Just noting I removed the "You cannot get his key item from gold chests" note on the page due to the fact you can nowadays. --Nil88 13:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Up to Five seals? Just updated front page to list up to 5 Goetia Seals can drop from Varney. Could this be true of other seals? Pudder 21:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) BST99/NIN Solo Atma: DG RR MC Simple fight, Yuly Solos. At lv99 Yuly takes it all and doesn't need any food. 1 pet, no food. Pet HP never went below 60%, so Ducal Guard never even cut in. Under 10mins --Cohagen 00:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- * Soloable by SMN99 with MM/DG/RR atma. Fight took around 10min. How to tell if he's up If there seems to be a pretty big amount of bat spawns (more than just 3 on widescan) then he's down. You can tell he's about to spawn when all but 3 spawns disappear on widescan or looking at the spawn itself. At least that's what it seemed still needs testing.